Glee: We know this happened!
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: This is a series of one shots of what we KNOW happened on glee, but they cut, or refused to show. inspired by a pic on twitter i saw of Quinn in a cheerios uniform passing Klaine holding hands&then on the back wall, they were making out. We KNOW that happened! well, we Klaine die hards tell ourselves it did in order to sleep@night. ); hope you guys like these oneshots! Outoforder.
1. Finn describes the Guys when drunk

Rachel took Blaine's place next to Finn on the stage.

"Hey," she said. "Dance with me." She wrapped her arms around Finn and started swaying with him despite the fact that the song playing in the background was upbeat "Like a g6".

Finn looked pretty oblivious to Rachel, knowing that she was VERY drunk. He decided to just go with it.

"I've got it going on right? That I wasn't making it up or anything?" Rachel said slurring slightly.

Finn didn't answer.

"I would do anything for you. ANYTHING!" Rachel continued.

Finn grabbed Rachel shoulders and brought her down to sit on the steps as he explained, "ok Rachel. Since this is your first time at this, I'm- I'm gonna break it down for you.

She stayed quiet.

"Guys and girl fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. Exhibit A, Santana of the weepy hysterical drunk." Rachel tried to find her straw with her mouth and looked over to Santana.

"You like her more than me she's blonde and awesome and so smart. Admit it! Just admit it! Now kiss me!" Santana shouted in tears to her current boyfriend, Sam.

"Then Sam, who just seems to go with the flow and except everything that's going on with confusion when drunk." Finn said. Rachel didn't respond, so he moved on. "Lauren Zizes and Quinn, the angry girl drunks"

"I can't believe what you did to my body, I used to have abs!" Quinn shouted at Puck, followed by Lauren yelling, "who told you that hairstyle was cool, Geronimo?"

"Chill out!" Puck retorted.

"And Puck, who is so used to the alcohol, that he pretty much doesn't change at all. Then Britney, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk." Finn continued, laughing a little, while Rachel still watched each person Finn was describing.

Artie was tossing money at Brittney as she vibrated her body. "Making it Rain whoooooo! That's my girlfriend! I love you baby!"

Rachel laughed.

Finn laughed and said, "and Artie, who encourages her!... Mercedes and Tina! Happy girl drunks!"

Rachel didn't turn to look at them, but all the girls were doing were laughing hysterically.

"Mike, looks to be a very sexual drunk." he said, looking at Mike who couldn't seem to keep him mouth off of Tina's neck as she continued to crack up.

"Blaine." Finn said, looking around to find Blaine, only to find him no longer with Kurt, but sexy dancing with Brittany, very much enjoying himself! "Ok... Apparently Blaine turns into a straight guy drunk. or bisexual..." he added seeing Artie there as well.

Rachel didn't look this time either. She was too busy with her head attached to Finns shoulder.

"And then of course we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel. And right now you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovely it's not cool."

Rachel looked up at him and looks completely shocked, and drunkenly abashed. She patted his back a few times as she stands directly over him, she says, "well what kinda girl is this?" She faced the party. "S'play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin, the bottle?!" She ducked down to Finn and said loudly in his ear one more time, "Spin the bottle!"

Finn sighed. This was gonna be a loooong night.


	2. STUPID Piano!

**Kurt Pov**

I can't believe Pavarotti is dead. This little bird was my friend. I'm not so upset about it anymore, but decorating his casket is a bummer. It just reminds me that he's gone. And of course he had to die while in 'my' care.

"What's that?" Blaine asked coming to stand over my shoulder.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." I said. He was in a stylish cage in life, he will be in a stylish casket in death.

"Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice." Blaine said patting my shoulder.

It was so amazingly exciting that Blaine said that he wants to sing a duet with me. At regionals no less. It made me have just the slightest twinge of hope.

"Do tell." I asked, trying to sound curiously excited, but knowing that it would probably be a pop savvy Katy Perry song. This is Blaine after all.

"Candles, by Hey Monday." He said and he shortly after bit his bottom lip.

I was surprised. He was usually so top 40.

Sitting down, he assured me that he just wanted something a little more emotional.

My heart started to pound. Don't get ahead of yourself Kurt. Breathe.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I asked him. There were plenty of other Warblers, all with awesome voices, but he chose me.

I looked directly into his eyes. He looked like he didn't know what to say. He sighed.

"Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh! There u are."

Oh my god.

"I've been looking for you forever." He continued.

I could hear my heart hammering. Thud thud thud. I could almost not comprehend what Blaine was saying right now. My eyes started to rapidly move from looking at his eyes to his lips and back again.

Before I could think anymore, his hand was on mine. I had to fight not to gasp. I looked down at his hand. Was this really happening? I have been dreaming about the day that I could hold Blaine's hand again, like the day we met and ran down the hall together at Dalton. Though that wasn't really holding hands, still, I wanted to do it again, and now, here he was, holding mine.

"Watching you do blackbird this week….. That was the moment for me….. About you."

It was so quiet when he paused, but to me it felt like my heart was screaming. I didn't want to blink. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes,

"You move me Kurt." Blaine continued. I was so glad that he was talking again. His gorgeous Hazel eyes were boring into mine, and it was as if there was nothing else in the world. "and doing this duet would just be an excuse to spend, more time with you."

I hoped I wasn't really shaking, because I felt like I was. My head was spinning.

He rose above his chair and leaned towards me, I flinched just a bit. This was happening. He kissed me. He was kissing me, and it was amazing. It felt like I was flying. At first, I had no control over my body, but just as suddenly as that came, it went, and my hand was cupping Blaine's face and deepening the kiss. There was so much passion. I parted my lips just a bit and then, too quickly, he dropped the kiss. But both of our hands lingered on each other's cheeks for a moment before letting go.

Did that just happen?

His breaths were now as quick as mine, and I dropped my hand back onto the table, a little too hard and it made a bang. Blaine sat back down and smiled. He touched his forehead, and breathed out a laugh to himself. I was still in shock, and all I could think about was Blaine's lips on mine. I wanted to be kissing him again.

"We- we should practice." Blaine said, not looking at me.

I had to kiss him again. I needed to be kissing him again.

"I thought we were." I said with a slight chuckle.

Blaine took the hint, and he got back up and leaned into me. Just like that, we were kissing again. Our hands were immediately around each other's faces and this time, our lips were parted right away.

It felt like I had been kissing Blaine for years, the way that our mouths explored each other's, and felt so right touching each other's. After what seemed like forever, I dropped our kiss and stared into Blaine's eyes, and he stared back into mine.

"Kurt…." Blaine said softly, breaking the silence.

"Blaine…" I said back.

He grinned at me so widely at me. Maybe he liked my name on his lips as much as i liked saying it.

I kissed him again. I hoped i wasn't going overboard, but i was just so happy. It was a dream come true kissing Blaine. A dream come true. His lips were soft, and he tasted like his coffee and smelled like... Blaine... He wore some kind of cologne or body spray, or maybe it was deodorant but whatever it was, it's aroma made me go weak at the knees.

I had to look somewhere else. Staring into his eyes just made me want to be kissing him again, and we both needed to catch our breath, so i looked down to his chest. Blaine... i wanted to sigh, but it was just in my head. He really is gorgeous.

Especially in the blazer. Its hideous on anyone else.

But Blaine... He could make anything look fashionable. as long as it was on him.

"So, I guess it's only polite to ask if you'll be my boyfriend?" I stared at him, and wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't. He was just so amazing to me. Everything about him. He was worth waiting for, and I couldn't be luckier to be his boyfriend.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that since teenage dream."

Blaine smiled so big, his lips reached his ears. "I guess I was singing to you all along. I just didn't know it."

l couldn't help myself. I kissed him again, and our smiles were so big, it was as if our teeth were kissing too.

"I could kiss you all day." Blaine said, not letting go of my face.

I could too. And with that, I kissed him again. He gladly accepted, and actually pulled me down with him, onto his chair. He wrapped his arms around my back, and we stayed that way, in each others arms. This had to be one of the best days of my life.


	3. Klaine talk Sex

**"well, maybe we should have a conversation about it. I'll tell you what i know."**

**"I don't wanna know the graphics details."**

_i totally feel like B;aine and Kurt talked about sex after Burt talked to Kurt about it. and also, remember, __**"We are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator." **__and also, "__**thats why they invented masturbation." **__They HAD to have talked about sex! This is one of those times. :) i hope everyone likes it._

_**all knowing point of view**_

"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Because you matter Kurt."

When Burt got quiet, and Kurt thought he was done, he asked, "Is that it?" Burt nodded, and said it was over for now, and offered to make Kurt some toast.

Kurt accepted the offer and was honestly kind of interested in taking it to his room so he could read his pamphlets.

"Thank you dad." Kurt said. It was torture, but he was glad to have had the conversation regardless.

As Burt welcomed him, he was relieved. He shut his eyes and thought he definitely deserved a beer after that. He hoped he wouldn't have anything to worry about with Kurt.

At Dalton the next day, Kurt approached Blaine after Warbler practice and asked him, "I'm still up to having that conversation if you are."

After going over his pamphlets last night, Kurt realized that talking about sex with the guy that he liked and was crushing hard on, should have been something that he was lucky to do. Even if Blaine didn't feel the same way about him.

Last night, he had information overload with all of the reading that he was doing. After he finished reading, he even went online and watched a few of "_those movies'_ or at least he tried to find one that was romantic rather than... annoyingly pornagraphic... but he didnt have much luck. But he got the gist of it. the mechanics, and the details. Sex no longer seemed scary, or gross. Now... it seemed... Nice. Like he would enjoy it with the right person.

The warblers were all leaving the common room, and Kurt and Blaine stayed behind. Blaine sat down on one of the couches and crossed his legs, waiting for Kurt to initiate the conversation. He didn't want to say anything that might make Kurt uncomfortable, so he figured he would let Kurt start.

"You say you're not good with romance. Well I'm not good with things like …. Sex."

"Okay. Let's make a deal then. I'll teach you what I know, and you can teach me what you know." Blaine smiled.

He is always so confident.

"Sounds good." Kurt smiled and sat down across from Blaine on the couch. They were such a perfect match, and Blaine was starting to realize this too.

"So what do you know?"

"Well," Kurt said, scratching his chin. "My dad got me a stack of pamphlets from the teen center yesterday, and he tortured me with the talk. I know about STDs and that when you are gay, sex is not the same as it is with people who are straight. But I don't know- What's so great about it? Have you ever... had sex?" The last part came out in a whisper.

Blaine was shocked! How did Kurt not know that sex felt good? "Um.. well…." He was looking for the right words to say. He didn't want to scare Kurt away again by being too forward or something, but then again, Kurt asked _him_ to have this conversation. He might as well say what's on his mind. " No. I've never had sex... But," Blaine sighed. How could he put this... "Don't you ever get, excited? Like if you see a hot guy on a show or like a sex scene in a movie or on HBO or something?"

Kurt began to blush. Yes, absolutely. He got excited sometimes. He was a teenage boy after all. But he couldn't tell Blaine that. Tell them that he felt excited every time Blaine danced. Tell him that he had woken up several times with a morning hard on after he had had a dream about him. Tell him that sometimes when Blaine was near him, his jeans would get just a little bit tighter. He would never be able to tell him that. That would be way too embarrassing.

"Well yeah, I get excited. I mean. I AM a guy. And sometimes I can't control it. But I think about something else quickly, and then it's not a problem anymore."

Kurt was so innocent. Blaine wondered if he had ever even…

"Have you ever even... Played with yourself?"

Kurt's eyes bulged up. Kurt just shook his head embarrassedly.

Blaine chewed on his cheek for a moment. "Ok so, you said you havent really watched... Porn. Right?"

Kurt paused before answering. "I mean, i have, but they're all really kind of... vulgar.. they don't seem like they're realistic. There is no passion... Or romance."

Blaine smiled. Kurt is such a romantic. Its adorable. "That's not what 'making love' is supposed to be like." Although Blaine had also never had a boyfriend, he knew that there was a big difference between porn, and sex in real life. Like movie scenes on TV where the couple really love each other. "A better example would be like... Cruel intentions! the sex scene at the end between Reese and Ryan. That's what sex is supposed to be like. The love of it, not the paid porn stars who are totally fake."

It was quiet for a moment, with Blaine caught in his thoughts until Kurt spoke up."What about you?..." Kurts shifts on the couch. "Do you ever-... play with yourself?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a telling look in his eyes and a tiny one shouldered shrug.

"Do you do it a lot?" Kurt asked, extremely curious now.

Blaine was a little surprised with himself that he didn't seem uncomfortable in this conversation. "When I get the urge. Or when I've seen something that really turns me on. I won't lie, it feels really good Kurt."

Blaine seemed comfortable in this conversation, so that was making Kurt more confident to ask questions. The boys talked for a while longer about sex before they both went home. They hugged goodnight, and although Kurt knew that Blaine didn't have feelings for him like he did, he couldn't help but feel like not letting him go. He felt like he and Blaine were definitely best friends but he still couldn't help himself! Dang it he wished that they were more!

He was still happy that they were close enough to talk about anything, but gosh it was so bumming that they weren't boyfriends.

Back at Blaine's house, he couldn't help but start to feel like maybe he and Kurt should be more than friends. He had always seen Kurt as nothing but a best friend. Maybe because at the time that they met, he was in need of a friend and someone to mentor him. And because of that, Blaine has always been what he felt like Kurt needed to be. But now, after tonight, for the first time, he was thinking about Kurt as more than just a friend. He was thinking about Kurt as a boyfriend. Thinking about cuddling with him, and maybe kissing him. He couldn't even escape the memory of their conversation tonight, when Kurt said, "Maybe i need to... To try that."

And Blaine agreed with him. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me. And besides, you wont know how it feels until you... well... Feel it for yourself."

Thinking back on that thought made his heart warm. Maybe he and Kurt are meant to be something more than just best friends.


	4. Bedroom Rendevous

**Burt Pov**

They seemed to be on the same page with whatever the hell it was they were talking about. Kurt even smiled for a moment, and jesus goddamnit! I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

"Hey Finn, you any good at readin lips?" I asked him.

"Nah. Sorry Burt." Finn told me with his hands is his pockets. Damn!

When Kurt looked up and smiled at me, I knew then that Kurt was coming back to this sham of a school. I sighed.

"Just keep an eye on your brother." I told Finn.

Finn nodded behind me and spoke. "Already one step ahead of you."

"Kurt. Before we transfer you back, you need to be completely sure that this is what you want to do. This is a really big deal son."

I was being completely serious and wanted him to take me completely seriously. But with the way that he was just eagerly nodding his head with the huge doofy smile on his face I couldn't tell. He was so excited and ecstatic about going back to McKinley. I wondered if he even realized what he was leaving behind in order to go back.

He has a boyfriend now.

Being around the two of them? It was clear as day to see that they loved each other. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. But he seemed so okay with leaving, I was a little skeptical about letting him go back. He might regret this later.

"I want you to sure you're sure Kurt. Have you talked to Blaine?"

And just like that. At the mention of Blaine, the smile was wiped completely from his face, and I knew then, that he was calling Blaine right now.

See? I know my son.

**Blaine Pov**

**_"_**_so. You're going back?"_

_"Yeah I am. Can we meet at the Lima bean? I think we should talk."_

And before I knew it, I was making the drive out to Lima to see Kurt. I know that him going back to McKinley is a good thing. Really I do, and I am happy for him. But I am still really hurting for it. Kurt made being at school the absolute best part of my day. The best part. When hes gone, its gonna feel like part of me is missing too. I've gotten so used to Kurt being a part of the halls of Dalton. And leaving with him for coffee after school. And our stolen kisses in the halls. And walking hand in hand all through the campus. Id miss hearing him blabber on and on about things that no one but me and other gay boys would only understand.

I didn't want him to go, but I know that he isn't as happy at Dalton with me as he would be at McKinley with all of his friends. As much as I wish that he could stay at Dalton, I would much rather him be happy.

"I'm really going to miss you." I told kurt as I held his hand on the tabletop. I didn't even care who saw at this point. Afterall, we weren't going to be able to cuddle, kiss or anything anymore because there would be no safe halls of Dalton to do it in. so I need to make the best of every moment that I get with him.

"Kurt. Will you promise me that you'll stay safe?"

He just smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I promise. But im not going to miss you. Because I still want to see you al the time. After school every day and on weekends, and all the time! You can't get rid of me that easily."

I couldn't not smile. I don't know what I was worrying about. It wouldn't really be much different. I knew that it wouldn't the first time I told him that I was okay with him transferring back. We didn't have any classes together at Dalton so it shouldn't be that big of a deal for him to go back. I just want him to stay safe. I know how sarcastic he is and I don't trust Karofsky!

Not even a little bit.

"So were gonna be ok? Youre not gonna forget about me?"

"I could never forget you Blaine Anderson."

And right as he said it, I believed him. We were gonna be ok.

I loved him, and I already knew it. But I can't say it yet. It might be too soon. And I don't want to say it unless im sure that he wont freak out. I can't mess this up. Because Kurt Hummel, is perfect.

"God you're amazing!"

Kissing Kurt was like making out with a god. How in the hell he ever thought that he isn't sexy is beyond me. He is so much more than sexy. We were only sitting on the foot of his bed kissing, almost at make out point when I stupidly stopped.

"Kurt" I panted, upset at the loss of heat on my lips.

i immediately smacked myself for stopping kissing him for even one second, "isn't your dad downstairs?"

Kurt pulled away and bit his bottom lip a bit.

"Yeah." He said. He got up off of the bed and walked to his bedroom door and shut it quietly not making it click.

He hopped back to the bed. "Now where were we?" and he resumed kissing me. My breathing hitched as his lips parted and my hand flew to his waist. I pulled him down onto the bed leaning over him in the process. Our tongues were starting to swirl now, and this was getting to be a bit more new for us. We hadn't really made out like this before. Only for a few seconds where we cupped each others faces, but this was different. I thought to my hand on his waist, and my thoughts started to get away from me.

It probably isn't a good idea to let my thoughts get away from me. Kurt is inexperienced. I should probably take my hand off of his waist.

But just as I was about to do that, Kurt's hand went u to caress my lower back.

This is the hottest kissing we have ever done.

Both of our breathing was sped up and every time one of us inhaled, it just made the room hotter. I had to fight the urge to straddle him because kissing Kurt did things to my brain and the signals he was sending me were very, very sexy.

I pulled away as fast as I could and took my overshirt off. "its hot in here." I panted to reassure kurt that I wasn't trying to get naked, but the way that his mouth was still open and searching for my mouth, my guess was that he didn't mind. God that was hot.

When I got it off, (it took way too long I think), but I attached back to the boy beneath me and I kissed his top lip, and then proceeded to suck on his bottom lip a bit longer than I needed to and when I tried to let go, he leaned up closer to me refusing to let me drop the kiss. Before I even had time to possibly tell myself to maybe start thinking a little more with the head on my shoulders, I was starting to feel my pants feel tighter.

This was dangerous. If Kurt felt that, he'd surely freak out. He might even ask me to leave again.

I finally managed to pry my lips off of his, but they twitched right away. They were taking on a mind of their own, and did not want to let go.

Kurt's hands left my back and then entangled in my hair and I was suddenly very thankful for not gelling this morning because his hands in my hair, felt so awesome!

I looked from one of his eyes to the other, then to his haps and back to his eyes. He is beautiful.

I kissed his cheek. Then his chin. Then the underside of his jaw, and then his neck.

Kurt breathed into it and exhaled into my ear, and now, my jeans were really uncomfortable.

He lifted my head with both of his hands and started to kiss my lips again. He slid farther underneath me on the bed, and kiss me even deeper.

This was heaven. I must've died and this isn't real because I felt nothing but Bliss.

And as soon as I relaxed into that bliss, and started to let my hands wander lower down Kurt's waist, the door burst open.

I dropped my kiss with Kurt abruptly and looked to the door to see a very angry Burt Hummel glaring at the pair of us.

I quickly jumped off of Kurt and into the chair beside Kurts bed.

Kurt slowly scooched from lying down into a sitting position, and he was as red as a cherry tomato. His lips were swollen from my sucking on them, and I could swear that I could see something that looked like a bulge in his skinny jeans.

If I wasn't mistaken, it looked like this man was about to murder me.

**Burt Pov**

I swear is finn keeps on losing the damn tv remote for downstairs, im gonna kill him. I was heading to my room to get the remote for Carole and my tv when I noticed it.

Kurt's door was closed.

I swear to god, if they are doing anything besides watching a movie behind this door.

_GASP!_

Both boys jumped and looked absolutely terrified as I burst into the room.

Blaine jumped off of Kurt and I could honestly say that I did not like what was going on behind this door. For one thing, Kurt's lips and neck were dark pink and both boys were panting. Blaine's curls were wild and the button down shirt he came here in was on the edge of the bed and not on his body.

Everything just starting coming together in my head like a puzzle. The fact that he came to me to ask me to give my son the 'talk' and why immediately after that, they began dating.

Ok from what I knew of Blaine, he wasn't that kind of boy. He was respectful, and he really cared about Kurt. But still. He is a teenage boy, and I didn't like him that close to my son.

On his bed.

On top of him.

Of course, it isn't just Blaine, and I have to acknowledge that. Kurt was just as guilty. He was red as a cherry, he was panting as hard as Blaine was and his hands were on inappropriate places on his boyfriends body as well when I walked in.

"Dad." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Why the hell is the door closed Kurt?" I demanded at him, but the question was really to both boys.

"Uh…. Um.. i…."

There goes that guilty stuttering again.

"Kurt I made it very clear that the door is to stay open." I wasn't yelling, but the authority could be heard in my voice and I could clearly see, by the terrified look on Blaine's face that he was afraid.

"We….. We just…." Kurt still couldn't find the words, so, I took the lead.

"Downstairs now. Both of you." I said pointing out the door.

Neither boy moved.

"Now!" I almost yelled.

They jumped up and walked out of the room and I followed behind them.

They were both looking extremely guilty by the time we sat at the kitchen table. I stayed silent just to torture them for a few minutes. When I thought that Blaine was green enough, I broke the tension.

"So apparently Kurt, you didn't tell Blaine about the house rules, and you have obviously forgotten them yourself, because I specifically remember telling you that Blaine was not to be in your bed."

He looked down into his lap and Blaine tensed.

And I continued, "And I sure as hell know that the two of you should NEVER be in your bed at the same time."

"Dad i-"

"I'm not finished Kurt."

His shoulders sagged and he sat quietly. Blaine hadn't moved a muscle since we sat down here.

"I understand that Blaine is your boyfriend, and you can kiss your boyfriend Kurt. Theres nothing wrong with that, but I told you to keep the door open. And I know that you wouldn't close the door unless you knew that you were planning on doing something that you wouldn't want me to walk in on."

"No, Mr. Hummel we didn't-"

"Blaine," I cut him off, and he silenced instantly. "Im not saying you were planning on doing anything more, but im not okay with what you _were_ doing."

Kurt looked liked he didn't understand, but Blaine slumped his shoulders as well and he felt very guilty. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Blaine, I don't want to see you kissing places that aren't Kurt's lips. You got that? You boys are 16 years old and I know how fast things can escalate."

" but Dad we weren't-"

"Kurt, if you interrupt me one more time."

"But dad-"

"KURT!"

He crossed his arms defiantly, and I looked to Blaine who was giving Kurt a pleading look to please not make me angrier. I laughed inside. I knew that he was wondering if I had a shotgun or something. Im glad im intimidating.

"The door stays open. You don't do anything inappropriate that you know that I wouldn't approve of. and you always respect each others boundaries. Don't let your hands roam because by god boys, I swear, I will cut them off. You are not to have sex. Any kind of sex and if you don't value your penises, and do decide to do it anyway, you are going to be safe, got it?"

Blaine nodded his head rapidly and Kurt sighed but nodded as well.

"I know what its like being a teenage boy. Raging hormones and urges, but neither of you two are ready to have sex and I don't want you having sex, do you understand?"

They both nodded again.

"Can I talk now?" I nodded to Kurt. "Ok, dad, im sorry I closed the door. I wasn't thinking. but we didn't do anything."

Blaine finally met my eyes, "Im sorry mr. Hummel."

I nodded to him, and then addressed my son.

"Kurt, you know what you were doing. You were groping each other. That alone is not ok with me. and Blaine was kissing down your body, and laying on top of you. You may not think its that big of a deal, but I think Blaine knows exactly why I am not ok with it." He knew what I was referring to and the guilt was practically seeping out of him. "Things can turn from making out to more than that in no time at all. Especially when your hands are wanderin."

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands again. He knew that I was right. "Ok. I'm sorry dad. It wont happen again."

I got up from the table. "Yes it will."

I started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned back when neither of the boys had moved. "Are we clear on the bedroom rules? No more than making out, keep your hands above the neck, and the two of you stay off of the bed together."

Kurt nodded and Blaine voiced a "Yes Mr. Hummel."

Ok this Mr. Hummel thing was getting old fast. No more of that. "Call me Burt kid, you're making me feel too old."

He just nodded at me and smiled.

I turned and walked out of the kitchen to go back to watching tv. Which I still had no remote for. "I need a beer." I mumbled.

**Kurt pov**

"Ok that was embarrassing." I sighed scooting my chair closer to Blaine.

"embarrassing? I thought your dad was going to kill me. Or cut off my-"

I burst out laughing! "he's the biggest softie in the world! He's just trying to be intimidating. But hes a gentle giant."

"I heard that" dad yelled from the couch.

Blaine giggled. We went back up to my room and kept the door wide open. Blaine insisted.

"Im gonna miss being with you every day." Blaine said taking my hand in his.

"Were still going to see each other every day. If I have my way, we'll be seeing each other after school and not leave each others sight on the weekends. You don't have to worry about not getting to spend enough time with me. Your probably gonna get sick of me." I told him with sass.

He smiled and came to sit beside me on the bed. "I could never get sick of you." He pecked a gentle kiss on my lips, and before he could allow me to melt into it, he pulled away.

I sighed. So much for finishing our make out session.

"Let's not let ourselves get carried away again. I don't think I can take it if your dad comes up here to find us kissing."

I cupped his cheek. "well he said we can kiss Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah, I know but… I don't think that I can only kiss your lips. When I was kissing you, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I wasn't even able to think straight."

I smiled at him. "Well, I don't want you to think straight. I want you to think gay. I want you to think very very gay." And I kissed him again, this time with more passion, and he let me part his lips this time.

I never thought that kissing could be this much fun. The way that Blaine tasted, and the way that his lips were warm against mine. The way that his hands were a little rough as they eld my face and waist. He was amazing and being near him this way was so hot. And being underneath him was something that I couldn't even describe. Before my dad caught us and we were making out while laying down, it was so new. It was sexy and it was…. Intimate. I know that I am not ready to have sex. Though now that I know about it, I do want to with Blaine one day. But not that soon. And hey, if kissing was this awesome, I don't need to actually have sex with Blaine.

But I knew that he would want to sometimes. He probably does now if the feeling against my thigh earlier wasn't all in my head. His knee was pressed up against my 'buisness' then too. I hoped he didn't feel my growing… ness.. That would've been incredibly embarrassing. I don't know how he'd have reacted to that.

Blaine's hand found mine and interlaced our fingers. The kiss right now though was sweeter. More calm, and less sensual than before, but it was still nice. I love kissing Blaine. It's the best part of my day, and now that we are finally really tongue kissing, I couldnt've been more excited.

**a/n: i hope everyone liked this chapter!**


	5. Thats why they invented masturbation

**Blaine Pov**

**...**

_I missed you tonight… Soooo much. –Blaine_

**_I missed you too. How'd it go with your dad? –Kurt_**

_Stupid…. Don't really want to talk about it though. My dad is just an ass. Can I come over? –Blaine_

**_Blaine, its almost 9 oclock. We have school tomorrow. I don't think my dad's going to be cool with you coming over…. L -kurt_**

_He doesn't have to know…. I can come later. Like after midnight when he'll be sleeping, and you can sneak me in… I really need to see you.-Blaine_

I know exactly what Kurt is doing right now. He is bitin his lip, and turning his phone over in his hands over and over contemplating whether or not to give in to the temptation of what we both know, he wants.

**_Ok….. I'll sneak you in. But park like…. Down the street. –Kurt_**

And that was how I ended up on Kurts couch bed with him, at 12;30 at night, shirtless and sweaty.

"I was thinking about you all night. Every time my dad opened his mouth, I just thought of you, and it kept me from storming out, and getting grounded."

Kurt continued to kiss me as we lay side by side, breathing a little erratic, but nothing but comfortable.

"I'm glad you didn't. an angry dad on your back is not gonna help us see each other more." Kurt huffed, and immediately attached himself to my lips again..

But I let go. Kurt's eagerness to make out was taking effect on me.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

I tried changing the subject, willing my friend to not come out to play yet. I've been pretty careful about not letting Kurt feel my hard on's when we've made out over the past few weeks, but the way we were laying right now, he would surely feel it.

"I see somebody wants to play."

ok too late, he felt it. We literally had just brought up our talk from a while back about letting our hands travel south of the equator. And just earlier, i brought up us being adventurous. Thats what led us here. I needed to be with Kurt tonight, not only because my dad stresses me out by his constant lack of support of me and glee, but because Kurt looked at me earlier, and i swear, he looked like he was turned on.

I smiled back, and leaned to resume kissing him, and scooted closer to each other until we were chest to chest, knees to knees. I started to trail slow, and languid kisses down his neck, just reveling the scent that is Kurt, and I started to suck lightly on a spot under his jaw, just to the left.

"B-Blaine… Its too hot for a turtleneck, stop it….."

But I was unconvinced with his tone, so I just sucked harder, marking his perfect porcelain neck with a dark pink splotch.

He exhaled, and grabbed my face, pulling me to kiss him again, and his tougue slid into my mouth, past my teeth, and he parted my lips sloppily.I took his bottom lip between my teeth, and nibbled a bit, but proceeded to suck it red. He tasted amazing.

Kurt was breathing shakily, and I knew now, that I was definitely hard again, and this time, I didn't care. I would not stop kissing kurt.

My hand trailed down his chest pulling his tshirt up at his navel, and then my fingers traced up his bare torso. Kurts fingers were in my tangled mess of hair and it felt absolutely heavenly. I released his lips for a moment to catch my breath. In that brief moment, he buried his face in my chest, and I look down to see that he had a hard on that was straining in his sweats.

I had the very intense urge to grab it, and turn him inot a blubbering mess of moans andgroans. But I didn't want to do anything that Kurt wouldn't be ready for.

2 weeks ago when we were in this very same room making out, Kurt had put his palm to my bulge, and I almost know for sure that he would've palmed me had his dad not walked in, and kicked me out for the night for being on Kurts bed, yet again. I think it had more to do with the fact that he saw Kurts hand resting on my groin, but either way, we were forgiven, (cus papa Burt is a softie, and a bit of a pushover, so I have learned) and this was our first time making out since then.

And this time, there would almost surely be no Burtus Interruptus…..

I let my hand slide back down Kurts chest and hit the waistband of him sweats before stopping.

I looked at kurts face now, as he looked down at my hand, and he moved it back up his chest.

Ok, so, i was seeing things. he's not ready yet.

"No. Blaine. Actually, can i….. I want to take away some of your stress. Is that ok?"

Oh god, if he meant what I think he meant….. "Ok." I whispered.

Kurt rolled me onto my back, and he unbuttoned my jeans slowly, and I was slightly embarrassed at how tight they were because of my erection.

I swallowed, and I really hope it want loudly because that would be weird. And awkward, and I didn't want this to be awkward.

Kurts fingers pulling down my zipper almost tickled. Kurts hands were about to be on me. Bare.

For the first time.

I wanted to start singing.

Through the hole in my boxers, he put his hand in, and with how hot the air surrounding my shaft was, his hand was a little cold. I flinched just a bit, and he pulled my friend out of his cage.

My breathing hitched as Kurt made eye contact with me at the same time that his thumb pressed against the head of my cock, and rubbed the bit of precome that had come out.

His eyes were completely lust blown. A very dark green it seemed, but it was hard to tell with only the moonlight from the window.

"Is this ok?" he asked, in a low register voice that I don't think I have ever heard yet from him….

And god damnit all! It was freaking SEXY!

"Yeah.. Yeah it's good…" I stuttered out.

He wrapped his now warm hand around my length and started to pump me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. Somehow that made everything a lot hotter. The eyes contact.

He saw everytime my mouth opened when his hands brushed against my balls, and he saw every sharp inhale when he twisted his hand right at the head of my cock. I should feel vulnerable. But I didn't. I just felt very very turned on!

And as his hand started to pump even faster around me, I moaned softly causing Kurt to smile mischeviously andtighten his grip just a bit.

That did it. I felt the pooling of butterflies in my lower stomach, and I knew that as amazing as this feells, and how much I don't want it to stop, it is going to be over in about 10 seconds.

"K-Kurt.. You're… I'm about to…."

"I know." Kurt said in that same low voice that seriously is what sent me over the edge,

His strokes on me slowed, and now his hands seemed like they were pulling the streams of my white cum right from my head.

When I was damp, and going limp, Kurt took his hands off of me, still with his eyes locked on mine.

"Kurt,,," I whimpered.

He batted his eye;ashes, scooted up on the bed to kiss my lips in a passionate peck, and then got off of the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

I exhaled, and was so blissed out, I didn't even question why he got up. That was incredible…

He came back with a hand towel, and he wiped his hand with it before leaning down to clean my limp member off.

At the contact, it threatened to get hard again, but I willed it away, and with Kurt finishing the cleaning, the urge subsided.

"Was that ok?"

I simply nodded and answered him with a kiss. "you're perfect."

….

"Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Phelps called angrily, and judging by his tone, its probably not the first time he called. I must've been sooooo lost in my thoughts of last nights amazing perfection time with Kurt, that I didn't hear.

"Yeah?" I responded trying to come out of my thoughts.

"Can you read the next paragraph? On Collin's theory of irregular slavery?"

Is it bad that I totally can't even remember what class I am in right now? Let alone what paragraph we are on.

"Uh.. sure…." I looked down at my book, and it was on a page of review questions, for the last chapter. Wow, I hadn't even gotten to the chapter the class is reading…

Whoops.

"Yeah…um… I'm sorry, what page is that on?"

Mr Phelps exhaled and started to remove his glasses when I hadn't answered yet.

Ok, I'll admit, it really isn't like me to not pay attention in class, but being that i am usually a very good student, I deserve a daydream or two. Even if this specific daydream really happened last night.

Besides, I'd rather be thinking about an amazing handjob from my gorgeous boyfriend, than slavery from the 1800's or whatever this was about.

"Mr. Anderson, I think it would be appropriate for you to come in after school for a detention, and maybe then, you can catch up on this lesson and make up for your serious lack of attentiveness in my class today"

I sighed, and slumped a little in my chair. Detention would make me late for West Side story rehearsal, and then id get chewed out by DirectArtie. Thankfully, the bell rang before he could really say anything else, and I started packing up my stuff to get the heck out of here! Maybe i could rush out before he could hand me a detention slip.

No such luck.

I tried walking out of class, but Mr. Phelps too quickly called me to his desk.

"Blaine, I don't know what is going on, but you need to pull It together, and keep it out of my classroom. You have an education to gain while in here, and you're dazing into another mindset is not benifitting your grade."

He handed me a detention slip, and it read

After school detention Monday, and Tuesday

Offense: Classroom disruption

I rolled my eyes. I'd hardly call it a class disruption, but whatever. And damnit! today and tomorow?!

"You need to bring back that detention slip tomorrow signed, as well as this test." He said handing me a test with a big red D- on it.

"What the hell?! You gave me a D-?"

My Phelps wasn't looking at me anymore. He was focused on his papers on his desk. I sighed, and walked out of the class, and off to detention.

Ok, maybe i have been stretching myself too thin lately... Kurt and i have been spending lot time together, and glee practice, and booty camp, and the musical, and of course my dad being a douchebag... I haven't been making much time to study. I'll check myself. I'll do better.

I approached Kurt at his locker as he was spraying his hair.

I went to lean beside his locker, and he shut it and looked at me.

"Long day?"

I just pouted, and nodded looking at the ground. He grabbed my cheeks, and swiftly kissed my upper lip softly before any jocks made it to this hallway.

"Let's go. Rehearsal calls." He said grabbing my arm, and pulling me with him down to the auditorium.

"...I... i can't... I kind of got a detention..."

Kurt stopped and look at me with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I may have been daydreaming in class... During a lecture on a chapter.. And then i didn't hear him calling me."

Kurt squinted his eyes at me... "What exactly were you daydreaming about?..."

I blushed...


	6. Klaines first date

this is a very short one guys! sorry!

My day was absolutely perfect. Blaine and i had literally only been dating for a week, and still, he planned the most amazing, and perfect first date i had ever had. He took us up to Columbus and we went to the Reperatory theatre and saw "Rent." We quoted all of the dialogue to the show, and we held hands the whole night. After the show, he took me out for cheesecake at a resturaunt that wasn't bread-stick's and that in itself was amazing! At the end of the date, he brought me home, and walked me to the door. Completely cliche, but sweet and perfect all the same. I couldn't have had a better night i don't think.

_"Blaine i haven't had that much fun in a long time!" I exclaimed hugging him on the porch._

_"I'm glad you had fun! We should go out again really soon. I think there is a carnival coming to Lima in a few weeks. We should plan to go. I need to fill the total cliche of spending over a hundred dollars to win you a giant stuffed animal playing a game i totally can't win!"_

_I just totally laughed and i knew that i was blushing like mad. "Definitely. i'd love that! I've never dated anyone before. It's so fun, and i love spending it with you." And i think i blushed even deeper. As if that is even possible._

_As i did it, Blaine leaned in to kiss me. And i must say, if our first kiss was perfect, this is more perfect than perfect. He suckled on my bottom lip like it was candy, and he waited untill my lips parted before dipping his toungue slightly between my lips. I peeked my eyes open a bit to see his olive skin flushed with heat despite the intense chill out here right now._

_My eyes fluttered closed again before Blaine could open his, and see me staring. His mouth is so warm, and i felt like being connected to him in more places than just our lips. Our tongues danced together for dominance, and we were running out of breath. Our hot breaths made smoke around our heads, and i brought my hands to twine in his hair that snuck out of the bottom of the beanie he wore._

_It was hard as a rock._

_I sucked his lip on last time before releasing my mouths hold on his, and we both had to catch our breath for a few moments._

_"Blaine, why do you always gel your hair down? Your curls are completely gorgeous. I saw them when we performed 'animal'. I wanted to tell you then, but you know... I didn't think you had feelings for me so...I didn't say anything."_

_Blaine was so red now, i thought he might be burned by his own blush._

_"You like my curls?" He asked shyly._

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. They're sexy. And i can't run my fingers through them when we are kissing like this if you keep them in prison."_

_Blaine cupped Kurt's face lightly and he whispered, "I'll remember that."_

_It was a perfect night._


	7. The First Time

_**An: Warning!**_

_**This fic will have both Bottom Kurt and Bottom Blaine. I will put a warning on each chapter.**_

_**This chapter right now, is bottom Kurt. Please dont read if you dont like bottom Kurt, and wait for the next time i write a sex chapter, and it will be bottom Blaine. : )**_

_**Any who, I think every aspiring author who is a Klainer has to have a Klaine first time story! It's neccessary, so here is mine!" Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_He asked me to wait downstairs, and i swear if my corny and amazing boyfriend is cleaning his room..._

Kurt just laughed thinking.

Its would be so Blaine.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine asked, coming down the steps a few minutes after he left.

Kurt didn't miss a beat though meeting him halfway up the stairs, and accepting the olive skinned hand that reached out to him.

"Yes. There's no place I'd rather be than here. Up there, with you." Kurt told him, arms wrapped very possessively around his neck.

Blaine kept Kurt's hands in his own shaky ones, and led him straight up the stairs and into the first room on the right. His bedroom. Kurt followed him in and saw the room completely decorated. There were rose petals all over the floor and bed. There were candles in every corner of the room.

So that's what he was up to.

Kurt thought about how he ambushed him after the play with the whole, "i want to go to your house" thing, so Blaine didn't have the pre-ability to make everything romantic.

It was perfect though.

What really brought everything together, was the prom picture that sat in a gorgeous frame right on the nightstand beside the bed.

Blaine closed his bedroom door, and turned back to see his boyfriend who was taking in the room around him in awe. His mouth slightly agape, and his eyes swimming with adoration for what he was seeing. Blaine walked up to him, and put his hands on his waist, and kissed his lips. Nothing could be any less than perfect tonight. Nothing.

They kissed just a small peck, but that kiss turned heated in seconds. There was fire, there was passion, and there was desperation. Now was their time. Their time to be intimate, and give themselves to each other in every way possible.

Blaine was more than ready to be intimate. He wanted to please his boyfriend. He wanted his boyfriend to please him. He wanted everything.

Kurt wanted to be with Blaine in every way possible, but they briefly talked about who would be bottoming first, and they agreed that it would be Kurt. Since Blaine had more experience with watching… stuff, they thought it'd would be best for Kurt to bottom first, and have Blaine do all the work. So Kurt and Blaine both agreed that Blaine would top first for their first time, and then, Kurt would top the next time.

They were in complete agreement though that neither of them would be strictly one or the other. They knew that they would both probably prefer one to the other, and when they did, that would likely set the tone for future sexual encounters in their relationship, but for now, things were going to be equal. Neither of them are women, so no one is any more dominant than the other, and they were both gay, and a fair, and equal couple. And they wanted to remain that way in every aspect of their relationship.

Blaine started to slowly push Kurt backwards toward the foot of his bed. More of a guide than a push, and Kurt anything but protested. He slowly laid backwards, Blaine climbing over him and attacking his neck slowly, with sweet and languid kisses. Kurt's head moved to the side to give him complete access and his hands moved robotically up and to his boyfriend's neck. No one said anything. All that could be heard was their breaths that weren't slow, nor were they fast.

Yet.

Kurt's hands moved from Blaine's neck and started to run down his back to his behind, and as he reached it, Blaine's breath hitched, and he bit lightly on Kurt's neck in response. Kurt moaned a bit, and Jesus Christ if it didn't make Blaine harder than he was a second ago.

And Kurt felt it.

"Blaine?" He said.

"Mm?" Blaine hummed, now kissing down Kurt's chest, unbuttoning each one that he passed.

"I-" He managed out, before Blaine attached his lip to one of his nipples, and he lost his train of thought. "I-" He tried again.

Blaine's hand was now cupping Kurt's growing erection, as he was kissing Kurt's erect nipples with his wet lips. He slowly parted them to suckle the tip of one as he wrapped his whole hand onto his boyfriends' shaft.

Oh how he wanted to have his mouth there now. But he knows how important foreplay is. It makes the sex all that much better. The lead up, the anticipation, the desire. They hadn't experimented too much yet because they wanted to save themselves for the real thing, but they did have a good relationship with google, and they'd explored each other somewhat.

Soon, all of the buttons were undone of Kurt's shirt, and now Blaine had his free hand on the front of Kurt's waist, right above the button of his kilt. His mouth was starting to water.

"Blaine, I- I want to-" But he couldn't get any more than that out because Blaine trapped his lips in another kiss, and his hands were slowly, and sensually unfastening his bottoms. Pulling them down, with his boxer briefs in one tug seemed more appropriate than dragging it out by doing each piece one by one.

Damn Kurt and his layers.

"I should stretch you. Is that okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's bottom lip was quivering, and he was so turned on, he didn't really know if he remembered the difference between yes and no anymore. He just nodded.

Blaine caressed his thighs slowly, his long shaft standing pink and erect on its own. He had to close his eyes for a moment to stop from sinking his mouth down onto it right now.

He reached over to the bedside table that housed the photo of them. As he did, Kurt smiled. He knew there was going to be more involvement tonight with that nightstand. Now he knew what, as Blaine pulled out a bottle of lube. He saw a box of condoms there too, but he didn't grab them.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed out.

"K. Spread your legs."

And Kurt complied in no time. He was a bit embarrassed, but he loves Blaine, and he couldn't contain his desire to be as close to him as they could possibly be.

Inside of each other.

Blaine opened the cap of the bottle, and the sound seemed to echo, it was so tense in the room. But it was a good tension. Anticipatory tension. It had definitely set them up for some very romantic antics.

He coated his middle finger with lube, and touched it to Kurt's puckered heat. Kurt's pelvis jerked a bit at the touch, even though he expected it.

Blaine's hand touching him in such a private and exposed area just felt so overwhelmingly intimate, it was such a turn on in itself. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have his fingers actually inside of him.

"Is it okay? Can I keep going?" Blaine asked, worry in his irises.

"Yeah. It's just…. Your hands on me…. I love it when you touch me Blaine."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kurt's length in his free hand and sunk his mouth down onto it.

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned out in pleasure. Blaine pushed the tip of his finger into his hole up to the knuckle, and the burn Kurt felt was slightly masked by the blissful mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Blaine, more…." Kurt breathed. He wanted to get stretched more. He wanted Blaine inside of him.

His love obliged. He wanted nothing more than to please Kurt, and do whatever he asked for. He popped Kurt's length out of his mouth for a moment, to lube up 2 of his fingers now, and he pushed them back inside.

"Ttsssss!" Kurt hissed this time. The intrusion alot more than he expected. Blaine proceeded slowly. He slowly massaged the underside of Kurt's balls as he started to pump his fingers slowly. Kurt's bottom lip was trembling again as he started to get used to the pressure in his ass and the feeling changing from pain, to a dull achey pleasure.

"Mmm." Kurt let out, to tell Blaine he was okay. They were so in sync and Blaine knew, so he sped his pumps a bit, and began to slowly scissor his two fingers inside of Kurt, while sinking his mouth back onto his boyfriend's length. He sucked hard and somehow soft. Kurt was in heaven.

* * *

Fingering Kurt brought Blaine to thinking, he had never been more proud to be gay. That time he thought he might be bi? More false than false can get. There is no way.

Kurt is everything. Absolutely everything.

Kurt was writhing underneath him, eyes closed tight as the heat of his boyfriends head intruded inside of him. He was going very slow, trying to be as careful as possible, and not cause his love any pain. Blaine was still as a board now, waiting for Kurt to relax at the sensation of being filled.

"O-Okay…. You can move….. A little more." Kurt said, his face relaxing a bit.

Blaine blinked slowly. What did Kurt just say? His vision was completely blurry and hazy, his head un-clear of all coherent thought. He shook his head a little, trying to get a grip. He had been completely focused, and blissed out a moment ago. Until he pushed himself inside.

Kurt was so. Tight.

Kurt smiled, seeing Blaine shaking his head above him. He really is adorable. "You still with me?" he chuckled out lightly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I just had to…" He swallowed. "Kurt you are s-so tight, and god, you feel…..it's so good."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, Blaine's words only managing to further turn him on. "Go all the way inside of me. I'm ready…"

Blaine obeyed in less than a second.

As Kurt felt Blaine's length push completely inside, he had his eyes squinted shut.

It was a lot!

Slowly, his muscles relaxed around it, and he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as he could. It pulled Blaine deeper inside of him, and Kurt's fingers tightly grabbed she bed sheets beside him.

"Blaine..." he moaned. "Move now please?" He asked, needing to feel more. He didn't want his boyfriend suffering and Blaine's hands holding his face were trembling, his head was thrown back, and his eyes were tight shut.

Am I too tight? Kurt thought. Does it hurt him?

"Blaine? Is it okay?" Blaine exhaled looking down into Kurt's eyes that were at this very moment a very dark gray and blue mix.

His knees were going weak. "Kurt, you feel incredible... I... I can't think straight... I'm trying... trying not to thrust into you... and I'm having trouble listening to the head on my shoulders who is battling with the head inside you right now... I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt fell even more in love in that moment. Blaine was being honest, and perfect, and amazing.  
"I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine was so close to his lips now that he had to kiss them. He leant down to meet Kurt's lips, and as a shock to Blaine, Kurt thrust his hips up.

"Mmm." Blaine groaned into Kurt's heated mouth. All he could think now was, please, again.  
Blaine detached their lips and he bit his own in contemplation. Kurt just rolled his hips up again and whispered. "Move."

So Blaine moved.

* * *

Blaine rocked inside of Kurt with a perfect rhythm. Every thrust that Blaine pulled back almost all the way out, Kurt would whimper. Kurt was getting so very close with Blaine's every deep thrust hitting his prostate perfectly. He moaned out in such pleasure, so happy to be where he is, with Blaine inside of him fitting like a puzzle piece.

Kurt raised his hips every few thrusts unable to handle Blaine not hitting that little nerve for too long.

Blaine loved it.

"I love you." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, you are perfect. I love you so much!" He breathed out.

Kurt just moaned his name in response.

And it put Blaine over the edge. He started to feel his lower stomach coil, and the twisting pulse in his shaft.

"Oh god." He breathed. At Blaine's sigh, Kurt's hands went into his hair and he pulled lightly in response.

"Oah! God, Kurt I'm gonna come..." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips feeling him lean closer against his chest and slow his thrusts. He gripped his own erection and pulled slowly to match Blaine's now very slow, but hard, pulses into him.

"Kurt..." he breathed out before he gave one last sharp pump inside Kurt as deep as he could, and his body shook. He was coming into the condom as Kurt simultaneously came on Blaine's stomach; that last hit to his prostate sending him into a maximum high. They both stopped moving save for the heaving of their chests.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's ass, which was still extremely tight on his wet member that was slowly going limp. He had never come so great in his life. Kurt had come, but he was still pulling at his cock, wanting to release more. He was still half hard.

Blaine half crawled, half rolled off of Kurt's body, and he took off the filled condom, and threw it in the trash. He saw that Kurt was still hard, even though he'd just come a bit on his stomach.

"Can I help u finish?" Blaine asked him, his lips inches away from Kurt's stroking hand.

"Mmhmm..." Kurt moaned, mouth staying closed.

Blaine wasted no time. He brought his fingers to tease Kurt's sensitive perineum, and he licked his cock, just around the head. He didn't suck, or put his whole mouth on it. He just licked.  
He brought his tongue to the base of his head, and lapped at the bit of pre-cum gathering there before licking the underside of it from the bottom to the top.  
"Blaine, please?" Kurt whimpered. "I'm so close. Please?"

Okay, Blaine had decided, there were definitely very few things hotter than Kurt Hummel begging. He put his mouth on his cock and started to suck lightly. He came up to the tip and nibbled the head a bit before going back down, and then, Kurt was done.

"Blaine, I'm coming..."

Blaine didn't pull off. He simply waited for the salty, but somehow sweet taste to hit his throat.

"Blaine..." he gasped, releasing his cream, and his head going soft.

Blaine swallowed, and popped off of Kurt's shaft. Kurt threw his head back onto the pillows and Blaine scooted up to lay beside him.

"You. Are. Amazing." He said word by word.

"And I think you have it backwards." Kurt supplied.

They just kissed, Kurt tasting a hint of bitterness on Blaine's tongue.

And to think, months ago, he thought tasting himself would completely gross him out.  
It turned out to be quite the opposite.

They lay like that, tired and completely satiated, holding each other as close as can be without being inside each other, and they couldn't feel more...perfect.

This had to be the most amazing and beautiful night ever. They wouldn't change a thing. Never

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt told him, through bright eyes, and a clear mind.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

"I love you too Kurt Hummel."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys loved Klaine's first time! I think every author and True Klainer who writes writes a Klaine First time story. :) I hope you all review! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sexy Klaine when daddy's gone

* * *

**Blaine's Pov**

"Oh god!"

If I'd have known that Kurt's parents would be gone this afternoon, I'd have brought a condom. I don't think that I can handle not having Kurt inside me. If his fingers feel this amazing, I can't…

I just can't okay? I can't.

"Kurt…. Jesus…"

Kurt had only one finger in my ass, and now that the burn was gone, all I could think about was it coming back for a while as he entered a second finger.

And I wanted it so bad.

"Kurt, I'm ready….. You can… Another one… Please."

Kurt just looked at me from beside my shoulder, his eyes blown with lust; a dark grey that I had NEVER seen before.

Seriously, his eyes never got that dark. What does that color mean?

"You want more?' he asked in a low voice, and I nodded breathlessly.

"Earn it Blaine. Say my name."

….Did he just tell me to…-

Oh. That look in his eyes…. The dark color….

I have been with Kurt for months, and I have seen the changing colors of his eyes. When we had sex for the first time, they went from a deep green, to a dark blue, but this gray, this gorgeous smokey color that seems so much more than beyond sexy, it is so new.

It's dominance.

We have only had sex twice, and both of those times, I topped, and Kurt bottomed. This was my first time having Kurt with anything inside of me. And I have never felt closer to him.

"Kurt please!"

I bit my lip and shifted a bit on the bed as another of his fingers prodded outside the first ring of muscle. He put it in, just barely past the fingertip and I hissed a little.

The slight burn, the tiny tickle, and the overwhelmingly tight sensation of Kurt inside of me is breathtaking.

I think I might most definitely prefer bottoming.

I let my teeth graze over my lip as Kurt pushed his two fingers all the way inside, tickling just the tip of my prostate in the process. My back arched a little off the bed, and I groaned.

"Oh god…. Kurt, again….."

And the earth completely shattered as he pressed against it this time with pressure.

Beautifully amazing pressure.

"Blaine, I want to hear you speak Italian….." Kurt said in a breathy whisper.

I don't know where Kurt has gotten this current dominant state of mind, but I am not complaining. Not at all! It is unbearably hot!

I simply moaned as Kurt fingered me harder with each thrust, losing my trains of thought a little more with each second.

"Blaine, tell me what you want." He asked, his fingers slowing, leaving my body literally shaking from the ever too slow drag of his knuckles.

"Please. More Kurt…. I want you inside me…. Please."

But Kurt's fingers stilled completely and I tried to catch my breath to ask what I did wrong.

"Kurt?"

"I just found out that you speak Italian today, and I want to hear some."

And now my eyes were surely as dark and sexual as his are.

"Tell me what you want in Italian." He added, and with a light nod of my head, his fingers began gloriously moving again.

"Dio! Sesso di me con le dita Kurt. Si prega di più difficile!"** (God! Sex me with your fingers Kurt. Please harder!")**

I thought I might feel embarrassed talking to Kurt in a language that he couldn't understand, but if the way that his fingers are now prodding my prostate with every thrust is any indication, the embarrassment has been replaced with sheer amazement!

"More Blaine." He said, slowing his fingers again.

I could NOT handle him not moving his fingers. I would give him ANYTHING he wanted, if it meant that he stayed inside of me like this and never slowed his fingers down again.

"Voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me!" I said, this time, moaning more than I was talking. I need him inside me. If his fingers can make me writhe like this, than his cock…..

"Oh God! Kurt Please!" I moaned, as that little bundle of nerves was pressed again. "Please!" I need his cock more than I need to breathe right now.

"Say it in Italian Blaine." Kurt whispered into my chest, his breath tickling me in the most sensual way I've ever heard.

"Por Fevore! Per favore Kurt! Dio, per favore baby."

Kurt thrust me hard this time, causing me to moan a little too loud with the pressure on that spot.

How does he do that?

Every time, he hits it so effortlessly, and it's beautiful. When I finger Kurt, I only press onto his prostate a few times in the whole duration of foreplay because it's not that easy to hit. But Kurt, and his slender, and blessedly long fingers hit that spot smoothly, with the perfect applied strength seemingly whenever he wanted to.

He is the sexiest human being alive, and I can't be more incredibly amazed that he is mine.

All mine.

"Do you want me inside of you Blaine? Are you sure we're ready for me to top?"

I am so much more than ready, I can't even contain it. And he told me before we started making out, and fooling around that he wanted to top this time.

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you?"

Kurt nodded as he withdrew his fingers from me, and I sunk down onto them again right away. The absence was extremely uncomfortable.

"Blaine, honey I can't give you my cock if you won't give my fingers back." He said, his fingers moving in and out of me again, slowly, but so good.

I threw my head back onto his pillows and exhaled a shaky aroused noise. I do want his cock, but his feels so incredible. His fingers are perfect.

"God, don't stop. Please…."

Kurt smirked, his perfect teeth coming down to my mouth and nibbling my bottom lip. He followed that with a kiss and we made out, messy, wet, and completely shameless.

In the midst of it, his fingers came completely out of me, and when I bucked back down, they didn't slide back in, all remnants of the lube all gone.

"Mmmmm….. Kurt…. I need you…."

"Shhhhh…" He muttered, the hand that denied to re-enter me now up and scrunching into my hair, while the other gripped my waist so lightly, I felt like I was floating. "_Patience mon Amor."_

And without Kurt even touching me yet tonight, my cock twitched, and was spilling over my navel. It was only a half cum, but still.

His French was nothing if not the sexiest thing to ever escape his lips. It obviously can make me cum without any prompting or foreplay to it.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, his hand leaving my hips to rub over my white streams of liquid, tracing the moisture over the slit of my head. "Oh, so we like when I speak _Francais _then?"

I nodded, my eyes now closed as Kurt massaged my still hard, and now aching for further release, length. I needed him to help me.

_Dear God please yes._

"Well, I like it when you _prier pour moi en italien…." __**(I love when you beg for me, in Italian)**_

He does NOT need to tell me twice.

_"Per favore fatemi venire Kurt. Ti sto implorando." __**(Please let me come Kurt. I'm begging you.)**_

Almost instantly, Kurt's mouth was sunk down onto my length and he was bobbing up and down with a perfectly quick rhythm.

The last two times we had made love, it was completely romantic, and slow, passionate, and loving. It was exploring each other, stress free and beautiful. It was right.

This time, though it is still loving, with passion bursting at the seams, but it is also different because it is desperate, and completely needed. I can even call it stress relief sex. I had a stressful morning, Kurt has been grounded, and we both were deprived of each other since recently. We needed each other. I need Kurt inside me as much as I need oxygen now that his tongue is circling the head of my shaft.

God, he needs to slow down…. I'm coming…

_"Kurt! Cazzo, Kurt! Rallenta! Sto per venire!"_ I cried. I know that he doesn't understand me, but that's okay anyway because I can really care less if he stops or not.

_"Kurt… Arresto! sto arrivando. Kurt!"_ I moaned, but he just sucked harder.

The combination of his hot mouth, his tight, but somehow still gentle grip in my hair, and the sounds that his moist mouth made against my cock while he bucked me, were far more than I can handle for much longer.

_"Cazzo!"_ I cursed.

And Kurt knows it, because as I moaned my swears, I felt him smile around my cock, and he cupped my balls in his hand, and squeezed. His gentle massage was all that I needed to put me over the edge, and I was finishing in his mouth. This is over in 3….2…..

I warned him though.

Albeit in Italian, but I still warned him.

He swallowed my seed with no hesitation, and popped off of me before sliding to lay beside me, propped slightly on his elbow.

Completely betraying my brain at the moment, my eyes slowly started to close. My brain was telling me to look at Kurt, tell him I love him, kiss his sweet lips, and then slide down the bed to return the favor to my PERFECT boyfriend,

But I felt completely overwrought with exhaustion, and was fighting to open my eyes back up.

I felt Kurt's eyes boring into my face, and that got me to open my eyes, even if just the tiniest bit. He was wearing a smile on his face, and I let my eyes travel down his body.

He was very slowly palming himself through his own pants, but firmly too. Honestly, his hand looked a bit shaky. I need to help him release too.

And that sight and thought was enough to make me keep my eyes open to take care of him, I couldn't tell you how long they would stay open for though.

* * *

**Kurt Pov**

I have fooled around with Blaine quite a few times. He has ALWAYS turned me on. He has never once failed to make me cum, and he always does a DAMN good job at thrusting me senseless.

He turns me on so much more than I ever imagined being turned on.

But something about him speaking Italian….

It just… does something to me.

Right now, my hands feel very unstable, and I can't help but touch him EVERYWHERE!

It's not just that though. The thought of being inside of him, is…..

I can't explain it. It feels incredible. I feel like my length is twitching and shaking with nerves and anticipation to be inside of his tight heat. His ass squeezed my fingers so tightly, I can't ignore the constant craving I have now to have my cock hugged the same way.

Does Blaine feel like this when he tops?

Its making me tremble, and I feel like my teeth are about to start chattering together if I don't do it soon. That would be annoying. And embarrassing.

_Blaine, don't you dare fall asleep! _ I thought, seeing his eyes drift closed.

I wouldn't tell him that of course. The best thing for him right now is probably sleep, and if I didn't have a RAGING hard on right now, the only thing I'd be thinking about is Blaine getting a well deserved nap.

But, I do have a massive boner, and if it doesn't get some friction soon, I might go crazy.

Blaine has been way too sexy in the past hour to leave me like this.

"Blaine….." I moaned, cupping the head of my cock with my 'won't freaking be still' hands.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at my groin before sitting up, and kneeling down in front of it.

The way his stance was, really made me just-

I can't explain it, but I put my hand in his curls, and he didn't need any prompting. He unzipped by jeans slowly, sensually, and he pulled them down just to the middle of my thighs.

He teased a little, caressing my inner skin and letting his warm breath ghost over my now bare erection.

"Blaine… Dieu, Blaine s'il vous plait." **(God, Blaine, Please..)**

Doing exactly what I knew he would do, his mouth met the base of my cock, and he took it like he had been waiting all night.

My head dropped back all the way as he took all of me in one suck, his mouth perfectly wet, and brilliantly warm mouth.

I could feel that he was going very slowly and he was definitely tired, but I still felt absolutely perfect. The sounds his mouth made as he took my cock deep were sinful.

Bucking my hips against his mouth, letting my head hit the back of his throat gently, so as not to choke him. I wanted to speed up even if just a little, but I was already close, and I want to be inside of Blaine when I come.

"Blaine, can I…. I want to be inside you."

"….ok." he replied, his eyes wide open now, his body laying back down to give me access to his entrance.

I was entranced for a minute by his tanned and lightly dusted with hair lower body.

He has a sweet and musky scent that is very manly, and yet somehow feminine at the same time. I don't know how else to say it without it sounding weirder. He smells like sweat, and woodsy moss, but still smells fruity, and fresh, with a hint of coffee and fresh breath on his breath.

It's intoxicating.

I practically ripped my pants off of the rest of my legs, and crawled over Blaine, who was circling his entrance with his own finger now.

That's my job…..

I leaned down hovering over my man, placing a hasty, and messy kiss, on the corner of his mouth, and accepting it and then some, he moved his chin up to give me better access. As our lips danced and slid together, I made damn sure to tighten my arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him as close as he can. His body heat beneath me was just making me harder.

I need to feel him clenched around me, and soon.

I know not to rush. I know that he will need lots of time to adjust to me being inside of him, but I need to make sure I keep my cool. Despite me telling Blaine to be patient earlier, I have no idea if I will be very good at it myself.

With the two of us, lined up as perfectly as can be, Blaine's mouth breathing heavy on my neck due to my being slightly taller, and my cock brushing lightly and eagerly against his ass, I was ready.

Biting my lip, I started to feel the nerves.

This is my first time topping. I'd be lying if I wasn't worried that I'll do something wrong.

And Blaine sensed it, because he grabbed my cock, and turned a little to get the lube from the side of the pillow.

"It's ok Kurt. I'm ready for you. I want this."

"Do I need a condom?" I asked. We discussed briefly the lack of our need to use condoms. I was a virgin before Blaine, and Blaine was a virgin before me.

And, we've both been tested regardless and we are clean, so condoms are really unnecessary for us.

"No. I just want to feel you in me."

I nodded thinking the same thing. I took the lube from him, poured some in my hand, and slathered up my achingly hard member, taking my time because touching myself in front of Blaine just feels…. Right.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine nodded to me, and grabbed my length in his hand, and pushed the head of it into his ass. He threw his head back and grabbed the bed sheets, moaning one long and drawled out sound, but he didn't hiss.

Good sign.

So in one smooth, but very slow movement, I pushed myself in deeper, and began grinding down on him, my cock only halfway inside.

Blaine started to whimper, and it went straight to my head, giving me confidence, and need.

"Blaine," I whispered, my hands massaging up and down Blaine's torso, taking care to help him relax, He was trying to buck down harder onto my cock, but I wanted to make sure he was ready for more before letting myself go deeper.

"I want more Kurt. Please, I'm ready, more." Blaine pleaded, his hips jerking desperately, trying to pull me in deeper.

I couldn't deny him if I tried.

"Okay…." I panted, and I tangled my fingers in his curls before thrusting myself all the way inside of Blaine's heat.

"Ah!" Blaine cried, and I stilled as his eyes were tight shut, and he stiffened under me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cupping his cheek now with the hand that was playing with his curls a moment ago.

My other hand was holding his hip in place to stop him from thrusting up, because even though he is obviously in a little pain adjusting to my length, he is still trying.

"Yeah…, I'm okay. It's just… God Kurt, you are so… I'm okay. I want more."

I sighed, worried if he really can handle more, but the look in his eyes told me he could. I cradled his head and brought my forehead down to rest against his, followed by a reassuring nod.

I started to snap my hips in and out at a normal pace, not too fast, but not able to control myself enough to go slowly.

Being inside of Blaine's tight ass was absolute heaven, and I wanted nothing more than to pump him hard and cum inside of him. But the pace I was going seemed completely fine with Blaine who was panting heavy breaths with a moan thrown in every few seconds.

"Yes, just like this," he breathed out, his head on my shoulder, clutching my back as I rocked deep inside of him. "You- god, you are perfect Kurt."

I'm not perfect yet. I decided that now it's time to start teasing that spot.

My cock is longer than Blaine's. It's not as thick, but I can hit his prostate almost effortlessly, and drive him completely crazy.

And I want to.

Though my body was pressed as close as I could possibly get to Blaine, my shaft wasn't completely buried yet.

But it's about to be.

"Oh god! Again!" Blaine cried, right as I snapped my hips into his pelvis as deep as I could go. Blaine whimpered repeatedly, his cock dragging wetly against his both of our stomachs creating glorious friction.

I stared into his amber irises as they filled with moisture, the look serving nothing but it's purpose to give him exactly what he wanted.

"Please." he cried again, and it made me realize I was probably staring for a while.

This time making love feels different than the last times. There is a new desperation and urgency now that wasn't really there before. A quiet need to be sloppy, and imperfect.

Yet it is still somehow perfect.

"You feel so good Blaine. Perfect. And all mine."

I thrust into Blaine as hard as I could, hitting that bundle of nerves again, earning me a gasp from my man, and as I thrust again, he moaned.

Hearing him moan was just the most beautiful sound ever, and I started to thrust repeatedly into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh! Yeah. Kurt, yes! Oh god! Harder! More!"

Every cry, pant, moan and breath Blaine let out drew me closer to this being over. My stomach was tight any my spine was tingling with anticipation as I bucked into Blaine, and by the way that Blaine began whining, he was close too.

Blaine had come already so it had to be painful for him to need to come again.

"Blaine… I'm close…."

Blaine only grinded down onto my shaft, somehow his ass getting tighter around me, almost as if trying to drag the cum out of me.

"God, I'm so close….." I repeated, this time following it with a kiss to Blaine swollen lips. I bit lightly at the tip, leaving it red and wet.

"Aah!" Blaine moaned, feeling my hand start stroking his cock in between us. It had to be extra sensitive.

He needed to come. Before me. Because if he didn't, I might not come, and after this, we both need to sleep.

"Let it go Blaine…."

And d I could feel that my words went straight though him, leaving him a breathless, and shaking mess beneath me as he held tightly to me back, scratching it a little in the process, and moaning through his orgasm.

His sticky heat streamed out onto both of our stomachs, and that feeling was all I needed to finish too.

"Blaine…. Oah!"

I came hard, and it felt like a lot inside of Blaine's heat, but I couldn't control my hips that were still bucking of their own doing. I kept pumping him, the slick drag of his tight walls too amazing to stop.

I didn't want to move. Letting Blaine go right now would be a crime.

Blaine panted out shaky, and exhausted breaths, his cock limp and shriveled, wet with his juices.

Though I was still pumping in and out at a sinfully slow pace, I felt myself growing smaller. I was getting limp inside of Blaine, and that forced me to withdraw from his ass, and sleepily and contently collapse at his side.

"I love you Kurt. So much." Blaine said, clear as day. There was no hint of tired, or sleep in his voice.

"I love you Blaine."

I tightened my hold, which never ceased, around Blaine's waist pulling him as close as possible without being inside, and he wrapped himself perfectly against me to be the little spoon. Just in case someone came home before Blaine and I wake up, I pulled the flat sheet up and over us to cover our lower bodies. It's too hot for a blanket, but Blaine isn't supposed to be here, let alone be here and naked in my bed.

I mean, sure, if he did happen to come home and catch us up here, I'd get grounded, and Blaine would be thrown out, but we'll be covered so at least he won't be scarred for life.

But they said they wouldn't be back until dinner at six, and I have an alarm set for four so I'm not worried. We won't be caught. We have time for a nice nap together.

Feeling tired, and perfectly satiated holding my boyfriend against me, both of our eyes drifted shut, as we started our nap together. This perfect June afternoon in each other's arms couldn't be more perfect.

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~

~…~…..~…~….~….~….~….~


End file.
